


老婆

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: “反正在床上道英永远是我老婆嘛。”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	老婆

金道英金代理是公司无数单身小女孩的追求对象，然而金代理铜墙铁壁，送什么东西说什么话一律笑眯眯地回避。有人在猜金道英是不是有家室了，办公室里的前辈信誓旦旦金道英绝对没有对象，只有偶尔看到他下班的时候和一个男人走在一起。  
“但那个男人还挺好看的。”文泰一托着下巴若有所思，“就是身上叮叮当当的各种链子好多，看起来和金代理不像是一路人。”  
金道英还是顶不住同事的重重攻势，勉强答应了部门联谊的请求，要求是晚上十点他就得回家绝不通宵。“金代理家里是有门禁吗？”年轻的小同事大着胆子问他，金道英被灌了几杯烧酒就两颊通红，眼神都没法聚焦，笑着撑着下巴回答：“因为家里有漂亮老婆所以要早点回家呀~”  
有老婆了呢。跃跃欲试的小姑娘们又低着头回到了位置上，就剩了几个八卦的同事还在灌酒，想知道金代理的老婆到底是什么人。  
“我老婆啊。”金道英大着舌头，神神秘秘地招手，示意大家凑过来听，然后用他最小最小的声音说：“我老婆，长得漂亮，跳舞好看，做饭又好吃，床上功夫还特——别好。”离得远的一个字也没听到，离得近的徐英浩表情复杂，看了眼手表，还不到十点，但这个人醉成这样要是留到十点估计把他老婆在床上玩什么花样都能说出来。  
他转身从包里拿了手机打了个电话，没一会儿一个银发的男人就站在店门口探头。徐英浩跟他挥了挥手就把金道英扶起来往门口走去，还没碰到人金道英就展开双臂扑进了男人的怀里。  
“老婆！”  
男人也不生气，反而被逗笑了，把金道英的一边肩膀搭在自己的手臂上跟徐英浩道了声谢，徐英浩靠近他又说了句什么，他才带着金道英走了。徐英浩落座的时候同事又凑上来，“刚才是金代理的谁啊？”徐英浩理直气壮：“他老婆啊。”

金道英再清醒过来的时候是因为后穴刺激持续升高的快感，他用力眨了几下眼才确定不是因为自己眼花而是浴室一片水气氤氲，眼前是李泰容的锁骨和他常穿的深V领毛衣，他伸出手指勾了勾挂在脖颈上的项链，后穴就像惩罚他似的又被伸进两根手指。  
“你干嘛！”兔兔被激得要炸毛，但被快感弄软了腰只是更塌进浴缸里，水漫过他的腰，让他看起来像一条趴在岸边的美人鱼。“在服侍老公呀。”李泰容的声音听起来不急不缓，没有扩张的另一只手掐着金道英的下巴抬起来，唇跟他靠的近但又不跟他接吻，只是虚虚地擦过金道英的鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，金道英被气流弄得痒，下意识地去追他的嘴唇却被紧紧扣住。李泰容扭过他的脸去吻他的耳廓，被热气蒸红的耳朵敏感得要命，李泰容的嘴唇只是贴上去金道英就试图缩起脖子，但被按住的下巴让他无处可逃，只能感受自己的耳垂被含进更温暖更湿润的地方。  
“道英今天，”李泰容仔仔细细地把耳廓都舔过一遍，说话的气流几乎要直达金道英的大脑。“说我，床上功夫特别好，是不是？”  
“我没——”金道英反驳还没说出口就软成一声呻吟，李泰容对他的敏感点清清楚楚，放过他下巴的手精准地在他开口的瞬间捏住他的乳头，逼出一声呻吟之后又满意地发出哼声，手上的动作轻柔嘴上也没停，顺着脖颈一路到肩头，故意在西装衬衫遮不住的地方留下吻痕，一边亲一边还黏糊糊地讲话：“还满意吗亲爱的？今天本来没打算做的，毕竟老公工作这么辛苦，一个星期最多只能碰我一次，但是老公夸我我就忍不住想要。”金道英这才反应过来是自己的醉话，他不想承认这是自己说的，但又不得不承认这就是自己说的。  
“哥我今天喝多了不是故意的”金道英还想求饶，但李泰容已经把手指从他的后穴里抽了出来，脱了自己的衣服就跨进浴缸里，“不都说酒后吐真言吗？”李泰容从背后搂住金道英，金道英看起来肩膀宽但腰还是细，李泰容能抱个满怀。他靠在金道英的肩头，勃起的阴茎贴着金道英的臀缝，兔兔紧张地双手撑住浴缸边缘有要逃跑的趋势，但把屁股离开浴缸的底部就被李泰容找到可趁之机顶了进去。  
“呜……！”这一下进的太深了，因为加班太久没有做爱的身体异常敏感，只是李泰容插进来的瞬间就射了出来。李泰容也不急着挺动，双手揉捏着金道英的乳头，直到两个小颗粒变得又红又肿，连水流都无法承受，金道英呜咽着挺起胸来才托着金道英的腰抽插起来。  
“老公好热、好湿、里面好紧，咬得老婆好舒服。”金道英被下流话刺激得呼吸急促，本来就被热气熏红的脸颊更是滚烫，在李泰容射了一次之后软绵绵地转过身要亲。  
李泰容一边吻他一边让他把屁股翘起来方便他清理后穴，但精液好不容易搞干净了，金道英又眼泪汪汪地凑上来，拉着他的手去摸自己勃起的阴茎。“又想要了……”“那这次去床上好不好？”李泰容捏捏他的耳朵，虽然是主导者但说话带了点撒娇的感觉。  
到了床上脑子清醒了金道英又觉得害羞了，被子一裹假装刚才说要的不是自己，李泰容走过去拍拍他的屁股，兔兔颤抖了一下，也没拒绝他伸进被子里来的手。李泰容一层层打开被子像是拆礼物，最后是一个赤身裸体美味诱人的金道英。  
“快点。”金道英像是面对主人摊着肚子的小猫，要是有尾巴现在肯定已经缠上李泰容的手臂了。“那你叫我什么？”李泰容又生了逗他的心思，他慢慢把自己插进去，刚才做过的后穴松软湿润，毫无阻碍地接纳了他的性器，金道英随着他的动作细小地呻吟起来，手不自觉地放在小腹上，被微微顶起看起来像是怀孕了一样。  
“叫、叫什么？”金道英被微小但持续的快感冲昏了头脑，连李泰容说的什么都不清楚，只知道跟着读。“叫老公呀~”李泰容笑起来，把金道英两腿打开，性器冲到最底，前列腺的快感让金道英脚趾蜷缩，已经射过两次的阴茎软趴趴地搭在肚子上，只是在不停地吐出前列腺液，“慢一点、慢一点”金道英抓着李泰容的手臂求饶，但李泰容全当没听到，看起来不说出那个词今晚就没法结束。  
最后金道英在干性高潮中哭着喊了好几次老公，即便如此李泰容也没有放过他，反而在高潮后敏感的后穴里又冲撞了几下，金道英差点以为自己今天会因为纵欲过度死在这张床上，被射进来的精液刺激得抖了一下，李泰容才喘着气趴在他身上。  
“哥今天生气了吗？”金道英抱着李泰容，李泰容玩他额前挂下来的几缕头发，他的阴茎还插在金道英身体里，堵着精液不让它流出去。“没有哦。道英叫我老婆也没关系。”他用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，重重地在金道英嘴上吧唧了一口。  
“反正在床上道英永远是我老婆嘛。”


End file.
